


Home

by ThisAz1an



Series: Blue Moments [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Only to be Interrupted by the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAz1an/pseuds/ThisAz1an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayd returns to Diamond City, after spending a couple months of being the leader of a new faction: The Militia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet, short little fluff. Enjoy!

The sun blared brightly at Diamond city, its radio station being played loud and clear throughout the marketplace. Takahashi’s Power Noodles stand had gathered a small crowd of local residents and passing travelers eagerly awaiting of any more news about a faction rising from the ashes of what was once the Institute. As more word spreads around about them, more and more people were becoming interested.

_“Well, folks, if you haven’t heard already, then let me - Travis ‘Lonely’ Miles - be the first to tell you: What was once the Minutemen and the Railroad, have combined into a new faction now calling themselves ‘The Militia.’ A fitting name for a group of people who have orchestrated the Institute’s downfall. If you folks need anymore proof, just head on over to Cambridge, there should be a pretty decent pothole of where the Institute was formerly hiding in. I’d advise not going near it, since it is a bit…radiated.”_

“I’ve seen it!” A person in the crowd blurted out. “It was huge! Took half of the bridge out!”

_“They have banded together, after the destruction of the Institute, hoping to make the Commonwealth a whole lot more bearable to live under. And who better to lead this organization of ambitious individuals? Not to worry, the leader of this uprising faction is none other than the Vault Dweller herself! Jayd Connors!”_

There was a small gasp amongst the crowd, even surprised murmurs as they recalled the person whom a certain journalist had written an exclusive article about. There have even been tales and rumors going about a blonde woman making the rounds in the Commonwealth, saving settlers, rebuilding settlements, going against hordes of Raiders, Super Mutants, and even Ghouls.

_“She has been given the title ‘Commander’ and has been overseeing operations that some of you folks may have witnessed. Her most recent one is ensuring safe and secured routes for settlers and caravans. If you hear any gunfights while you’re out and about in the Commonwealth; for your personal safety, please try to keep your distance. It may possibly be The Militia going against the Raiders, Super Mutants, or Ghouls in the area.”_

Another round of murmured agreements and nods came from the gathered crowd, while the Protectron, Takahashi, continued serving his Power Noodles to those looking for a quick meal.

_“Also!”_ Travis’ voice crackled from the radio’s speakers. _“Please do not bother our very own, Diamond City reporter, Piper Wright and her family for details regarding The Militia.”_

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” Takahashi suddenly said, startling some of the members of the crowd. Some of the guards nearby snickered quietly to themselves at their reactions. They knew the Protectron was quite fond of Piper.

As the crowd was too engrossed on paying attention to the radio, none noticed the lone figure walking down from the entrance’s front steps and heading towards one of the only largest homes in the city, Home Plate. They wore a green, military jacket, a blue bandana wrapped around the right sleeve of the jacket, paired with dark jeans and combat boots. If one were to look over their shoulder at the moment, they would’ve noticed the very person Travis was informing the public about was within the vicinity.

Jayd Connors was grateful the guards and merchants she had passed by didn’t announced her presence by greeting her all the while saying her name. They just nodded and went on their way, as if they didn’t just see the Commander of the Militia passing by. It was bad enough Travis and Diamond City radio have been broadcasting her faction’s activities, the attention she was getting was a whole lot worse. She couldn’t blame him, of course. It was part of his job to report what’s been going on outside as much as it was Piper’s to report on the latest scoop.

Jayd quickly crossed the marketplace towards the Home Plate, ducking her head down slightly, half of her face covered by the patrolman glasses she always kept at hand. The simple eyeglass accessory made it all the more easier when she was trying not to be recognize by the locals, especially when her name has been mostly on everyone’s lips these days.

_“If you’d like to help their cause or join The Militia and their efforts of making the Commonwealth a much more safer place, head on eastward towards their headquar-!”_

Jayd unlocked the door with her spare key and quickly slipped inside, closing the red, wooden door behind her. She groaned in relief, letting the pack fall off of her shoulders with a heavy _thud_. The patrolman glasses plopping on top of her pack.

She couldn’t have gotten home quicker once they had made enough progress in the various operations they had going about in the Commonwealth. It was the first time she was away from Piper and the others for months on end and even four months felt like an eternity. Sure, she would exchange letters with Piper and the kids in between missions, but nothing beats but being physically there for her family. Yet, Jayd made it her personal mission to ensure Shaun and Nat would grow up into a world that was, at least, a little less dangerous than one she and Piper had to fight through. With the Institute gone as a whole, maybe it was possible.

No rest for the wicker, her sister would once say.

“ _Blue?_ ”

Jayd smiled, hearing a familiar voice she had longed to hear ever since she had left for the Castle to officially begin her role as Commander of The Militia. Stepping away from the front door, she walked around from underneath the stairs and looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of hazel-greens that looked back at her in surprise.

The last letter Jayd had sent only informed Piper and the kids that she would be home soon, although she didn’t specifically wrote _when_ she was coming back. She had hoped to surprise them when she got back and so far, her plan was going along accordingly.

Piper stood at the top of the stairs, leading to their bedroom. She stared at her, a few words stuttering out of her lips.

“I - wha - Blue, y-you’re back?”

Jayd placed one foot on the first step in the staircase, spreading her arms wide for a hug, and smiling good naturedly at her lover. “Honey, I’m home!”

That seemed to knock the reporter out of her initial shock, as she darted halfway down the stairs before flinging herself at her. Jayd had braced herself for the impact, yet she still stumbled a couple of steps. She held the shorter woman tightly by the waist and twirled her around for a few seconds before placing her feet back on the ground. She peppered kisses along Piper’s freckled cheeks, causing her to giggle in their embrace.

“Blue,” Piper playfully punched her shoulder. “You jerk, why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?”

“Surprise?” Jayd chuckled, earning another punch to the shoulder from her.

Piper smiled, playing with the collar of the taller woman’s jacket. Despite being nicknamed “Blue,” her vault dweller was fond of wearing something that was colored green from time to time. She sometimes wondered if it gave her partner a sense of nostalgia to her Pre-War life; when she served the Pre-War military, or the time she had become a mechanic to the infamous Red Rocket Truck Stops after serving her tours.

“Well,” Piper whispered. “I’m glad you’re back, doll.” She grazed the tips of her fingers against Jayd’s jaw before leaned up and pressed their lips together.

Jayd placed one hand on Piper’s cheek, the other caressing the well of Piper’s hip. Piper’s hand reaching up and lacing through the Jayd’s short, blonde locks to pull the taller woman into a deeper kiss as she looped her other arm around her shoulders. Although their relationship had already hit its third year mark, kissing Piper always made Jayd’s heart flutter in a faster rhythm. The subtle pressure of the necklace hanging around her neck reminded her of the simple, golden band tied with it. Nate’s ring was a little too big for her, thus, she decided to wear it as a necklace instead.

Jayd pulled away, trailing kisses along Piper’s cheek, underneath her jaw, where her pulse point was, and then continued down along her neck.

“ _Blue…_ ”

Piper began, only for her breath to hitch against her throat, her body shuddering against Jayd’s as she felt teeth nipping at her throat. She could feel a rush of heat bubbling in her stomach, threatening to engulf her body. Jayd raised her head, Piper instantly closing the distance between them, their lips colliding into one another once more in a heated passion. At the same moment, the room felt very hot and Piper quickly began to strip her red, leather coat off. A moment later, Jayd’s green military jacket followed suit, flopping onto the wooden floorboards beside her trench coat. When she pulled away, those steel-blue eyes reflecting nothing but a hungry longing, a fiery desire that threatened to engulf the reporter and she would welcome it wholeheartedly.

_Click-click. Ca-thunk!_

“Hey, who’s pack is in the doorway?”

Both women stiffened, exchanging glances with one another. No words were said, but their eyes told otherwise.

_I thought we had more -_

_The school probably -_

“It looks familiar…” It was Shaun’s voice.

_Woof!_ _Woof!_

“Hey, maybe Jayd’s back!”

Nat, Shaun, and Dogmeat burst through the door, eyes glimmering with excitement at the prospect of the vault dweller being home. Their eyes instantly landed on the two figures, smiling and waving at them from the workbench. However, their attention was more towards on the tall, blonde woman; the one person they hadn’t seen in months.

Jayd pushed away from the workbench, stepping forward, and opening her arms for a hug. “Hey, you two.”

“ _Jayd!_ ” Both children simultaneously cheered, with identical smiles that stretched from ear to ear on their faces. They didn’t waste a second colliding into Jayd, their combined weight causing her to fall onto her back with an audible _oof_.

Jayd laughed and enveloped Nat and Shaun in a tight hug, giving them a gentle squeeze before smothering their heads with kisses. Both kids giggled and squirmed within her arms, whining exaggeratedly on how she was being too “mushy.”

Piper smiled at them before shaking her head gently. Only a couple of years ago, she couldn’t imagine her life would turn out this way. She had thought she would live out her days with only Nat to rely on, continuing on being an investigative journalist with the ire of some people on her back; constantly looking over her shoulder for any signs of the Institute, ready to spring at her and take her away. Piper would never had thought her life would change by meeting of chance with an original vault dweller, the “Woman Out of Time.”

Nonetheless, Piper wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
